


Hope No Higher

by shakespearespaz



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Song Remains the Same, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearespaz/pseuds/shakespearespaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles gives Rachel protection for her journey. Missing scene for 1x13 (aka how Rachel acquired the gun).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope No Higher

She turned away to pack in silence after the kiss. Miles wasn’t ready to leave her yet.

“Rachel…”

“Go back to Nora, Miles. I can’t—I can’t do this right now.”

He tried to catch her hands in his, but she pulled them away at the last minute.

“Don’t,” she warned.

Her back was to him again.

“Fine, you win. You’re going to die,” he conceded with half his heart.

She snapped a container of dry stores shut and focused too hard on finding a place for it in her already overstuffed bag.

“You’ve hardly prepared for this.” He was back to arguing. “You don’t know about the Plains Nation—it’s every man for himself out there. Makes Militia soldiers look like good Samaritans.”

“I thought you said I win.”

Miles licked his lips; he wasn’t interested in semantics.

“If I went with you then we might at least make it there.”

“You’re not coming, Miles. Aaron and I need to do this alone and you need to stay with Charlie.”

“At least let me—wait there. Don’t move—I mean it.”

He retreated out of the storeroom. Rachel obliged, sinking down to sit on the floor and leaning her head against the desk in exhaustion. Was she doing the right thing? Right and wrong had blurred years ago for her.

Miles returned in barely five minutes with a small bundle of cloth. He squatted next to her and pressed it gently into her hands.

“Leave it to you to have a spare gun around,” she remarked without hesitation.

“How did you know?”

“Some things never change, Miles.”

He watched her unfold the faded cloth, the silver catching the dim, warm pinpricks of light.

“There should be some rounds in there. I can give you more.”

“This will be fine. Just having it is enough, even if I don’t use it.”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you—you _will_ have to use it.” He swallowed and resisted the urge to pull her into another embrace, handcuff her lovingly to table, secure her safely in that moment forever.

No, he’d trapped her enough for one lifetime.

“If you’re in danger, don’t think twice about using it.”

Miles didn’t need to tell her that.

She nodded, wrapping the weapon and refusing to make eye contact. He rose with her as she found her feet again.

“Do you have to leave tonight?” he asked softly.

“Randall and Monroe move quickly. We should too,” she said without conviction.

The gun was carefully stored in a small side pocket of the backpack.

As she finished packing, Miles still wouldn’t leave her. He stood a little too close, his breaths grew a little too difficult and the regrets in the air between them a little too bitter.

She finally reached forward and gave his hand a light squeeze.

“I—I have to say goodbye to my daughter now.”

They would meet again, he told himself in vain. Then, he would say the words that floated on the tip of his tongue, the ones his fear stopped him from uttering.

He ignored the possibility that if he said them now, maybe it would be enough to change her mind.


End file.
